Trapped
by Scarlet012
Summary: A little vampire is trapped in the basement of a mansion for four hundred years, or more. Her sister is thought to be the reason she is suffering, but maybe there is a bigger picture than that. Like an incident...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction on this site! I think this is coming along nicely so far, and I do assure you it gets better so stick around for the entire story!**

* * *

Four hundred years. That is how long I have been stuck down here in this basement of hell. All I see around me is eroded rock cracked away. Probably because of the water that floods the basement a few times a year with me in it. I'm able to protect myself from drowning with a paper bag that was thrown down here which once had food in it. Food that I rarely get to see. Some days I even forget to be fed, and normally end up starving. My longest streak of not being fed was two weeks, which had me gasping for air as my stomach felt like it was slowly dying on it's own. After being on the floor with no energy I saw a silver plate slide to my face, on top of it was a type of meat. Meat means blood, and blood is what I really need. I'm a vampire, and we have certain things we require. Now that I think about it, blood would be really nice right now, but I can't even remember the last time I had eaten. It feels like an eternity since then.

My big sister is the reason why I'm stuck down here, all alone with nobody to play with. I don't remember much, but the one thing I do remember are those fateful words she said to me on that day: "It's for your own good". I would really like to know what she had meant by that, as I see no good coming of this. Only the tears that slide down my face as I cry myself to sleep every night. I don't even remember what her name was, I think it started with an "R" but what do I know? Thinking about all this gets me angry so I kick the rough wall of the basement as hard as I can and it leaves a deep dent in it. I may be small, but I am very strong. I can't use this strength to escape though, If I were to leave where would I go? Nobody would want me, nobody would keep me. I'm a mess, and I destroy everything. All it takes is a quick look at the amount of stuffed animals I've had to realize I can't keep anything in one piece. I take a look at the floor and see it's covered with bodies and heads of these toys detached from one another. I suddenly feel something slide down my face and touch my hand in that spot. It's liquid. I slowly start to cry again.

 _SLAM!_

I don't know how long I've been crying, but this sound immediately grabs my attention. I eye the door that separates me from the outside and notice it's flung open. I see a figure fly in and the door shut. The figure lays lifeless against the rock wall on the floor. It's dark in here so I can't make out who this person is and whether or not they are even alive, but I'd rather not approach them. What if they are alive? I wouldn't want to scare them so I just sit with my back against the wall and watch. The figure doesn't move, and it's faced away from me towards the door, which looks like it'll break within the next few times of being flung open and slammed shut like that.

...

I must have blacked out from the lack of food because when I wake my stomach is in pain again, this time even worse than before. When I look over to where the figure was previously, it's not there anymore. I search around the room but I don't spot it anywhere, after finally giving up I lay on the floor and close my eyes, letting the darkness engulf me as it's own. Suddenly I feel a touch on my shoulder which makes me immediately jump up and turn myself around. Who I see before me leaves me in dreadful shock. My sister!

We just stare at each other for a moment, without uttering a single word. Until she finally breaks the silence, "Hello, Flandre." That name, it's been much too long since I've heard it, at least a couple years. I'm too scared to move, what could happen to me if I speak? I've been punished for such things before, I won't do it again. "Don't be scared...". She starts walking towards me but I immediately back up. Into the rough walls of this dark and damp basement. She stops and just looks at me, "Wh-what's wrong?" That stops me, does she even know what has happened to me these years of being kept down here? I want to be able to one day roam free, not be confined to the walls of some pathetic little dungeon. What did she even lock me down here for? I feel more liquid fly down my face and I suddenly burst into tears again. My sister runs up in an attempt to try and comfort me.

"Get away from me..." I say, barely unable to get the words out. I fall to the floor and look straight at the ground, "Because of you, because of _all_ of you, I'm ruined." Speaking is getting harder and harder but I still try to push the words out, "Why am I locked away, as just a dirty little secret you people try to hide from the rest of the world. I can't even remember the last time I've eaten, or even slept without crying!" I look at her and find her expression has changed to something like sorrow, I think she finally realizes what she's done to me.

She just looks at me in awe, speechless. I can't stop crying, and when I look at her I cry even more so I turn back to the ground and try to calm down. The person standing in front of me, my own sister, has betrayed me to no end. I feel destroyed. The pain is growing stronger and I feel I may die from this feeling alone. As I kneel there suffering I can't help to think about the terrible times that this basement has left me with.

"I'm sorry."

What did she say?

"I'm sorry for not doing a better job of raising you... of protecting you properly." she says, surprisingly, 'I told the maids to feed you three times everyday. To protect you when you needed it and above all to keep you safe." I stand there in silence as she continues, "I did not know of a single bad thing that happened down here. As much as I would like to spend _any_ time with you, I was told not to. I was always told to stay upstairs in case something happened."

I just look at her, shocked. But I can't believe any of this, what if she is not telling the truth? "Liar!" I scream in agony, and burst into tears again. She couldn't come down here in the last 20 or more years? I don't even remember the last time she _did_ come down here! "Liar" I keep screaming over and over again.

Suddenly I feel really weak, and everything turns black. I don't remember what happens next.

* * *

 **First chapter, what do you guys think? It took me a bit to think of what to write about but I think it came out well! If there are issues with it please leave a review and tell me what could improve, I'll update it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is chapter 2 to my Touhou Project fanfiction in the Point of View of Flandre Scarlet, keep in mind the character personalities most likely won't correspond to canon touhou personalities. Same thing with a lot of the lore. Hope that is okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

When I wake up, I'm lying against the side of the basement. It feels really cold and I can't help but shiver uncontrollably. Was that a dream? My sister being thrown down here, it felt so real. I curl up in a ball to keep warm, but that's when I notice a figure right next to me sleeping... it's her! This room is so dark I couldn't even see that! I sigh and close my eyes, wondering what she is doing here, next to me. I still can't forgive her for what she's caused to me for four hundred years, what about what she said before? That she told the maids to give me food everyday, and to protect me. Why would they disobey? What reason would they have to just ignore my sister's rules. Is it even true that she had no idea what was going on down here? I find it odd that she couldn't even visit in the last twenty years or so! Nothing is making sense to me, and it's more than I can handle right now. I keep my eyes closed and try to fall asleep, but I hear a faint whisper, "Flan..." It's my sister. She's awake, she must have seen me wake up before. "I just want you to know that I truly wanted the best for you." Really? How does the best somehow go wrong and become the worst? I just keep my eyes closed and try to ignore her. "Do you want to know why I'm down here?" I stop. Now that I think about it, I really _am_ curious about that.

"Y-yes." I say, really nervously. I look at her hoping the darkness can conceal my face enough for her not to even recognize me. I'm surprised she does after such a long time.

"Well, it's because I was disobeying the maids and I was going to go see you anyway." What? My sister would do that? "Something seemed wrong about the head maid, Sakuya Izayoi." I remember that name. She never really seemed to like me, at all. "We decided to duel and she was able to beat me. When I was too weak, she took me and threw me in here." I can't help but wonder if this is even true. My sister is the Mistress of this mansion, how could she lose to people below her. Shouldn't she be the strongest?

I just sigh, look away, and close my eyes to just think about everything slowly and calmly. It's way too much to take in, when you barely knew anything for so many years, but suddenly in one day everything is being dumped on you. I feel her on my side, resting against me. At this point I'm starting to believe her, because if she really didn't like me I think she would have already hurt me. Or done something to make me feel sad. But she did none of those. I just let it happen, we are sisters and maybe I should learn to forgive. Learn to forget. I want to be able to love my sister the same way I want to be loved. Especially if she risked her position to visit me and got thrown in here because of it. She doesn't even seem mad that she's down here without a way to get out. I start to tear up, maybe this is what it feels like to be loved.

"Thank you." I say. I really needed this in my life, since I've never felt it before. I've always been tortured and hurt by everyone around me, _if_ anyones around me. But now that I think of it, she's never really hurt me by herself unlike everyone else. Maybe the times she has hurt me she never meant it. I decide to nussle under her arm since im starting to trust her more.

"Flan...?" She asks me, I look at her curiously, "Will you please forgive me?" Forgive her? I was hoping she wasn't going to ask me that, I'm not sure if I completely forgive her yet or not. It's very hard to take a big step like that. I just look at her with a frown, "Please, Flan... I did not mean you any harm at all!" It sounds like she is begging me now.

I don't know how I want to answer this so I choose my words wisely, "I don't know. It's very hard." She looks down, "But I will try my best to trust you and eventually forgive you." She looks up, with a pleasant smile on her face and nods.

But my sister suddenly looks at me curiously, "Since it's been _so_ long I'm just curious. Did you forget my name?" I stop, the answer to that is a yes and she knows it. I look up, frown, and nod. "Oh boy, okay." She sighs, "It's Remilia, Remilia Scarlet." So it did start with an R! I didn't forget as much as I thought, and my last name _was_ Scarlet.

So now instead of being alone down here, I'm now with my sister. The person I thought that hated me and wanted me dead, is now with me down here in this dungeon of sorrow. In a way, it's a good feeling. I have a lot of my questions finally answered and I'm able to relax and take it easier for a little. But now that I realize it, I am hungry and the pain is coming back even stronger than before. I tug on my sister's thick scarlet dress and she looks at me. "I'm hungry..." I can't remember the last time I've actually eaten something.

"Oh! I've almost forgotten." She quickly goes under her dress and takes out a brown bag, handing it to me. Food, maybe? That's what I'm hoping for. I open it, inside is a silver wrapping around something, it seems warm when I touch it. I open it up and am so happy when I see what she's brought. A giant piece of meat, which means blood. Sweet, succulent blood. Realizing my sister isn't eating I break off a piece and hand it to her. Surprisingly she declines it. I look at her curiously.

"You have it, I don't need it." But I don't want to eat it if she won't, so I just leave the rest down in between us. She just sighs and takes a piece, "Fine, only so you can eat." I smile and eat the rest of it really quickly. It tastes so good I probably shouldn't have eaten it that fast, but I was very hungry! I sigh and snuggle against my sister, it feels very nice to be loved. To be with someone you love yourself. I think these are the moments I should cherish the most, so if something _does_ happen, at least these moments existed in my life.

Suddenly Remilia asks, "So what have you been doing down here this whole time?" I just shrug as an answer, "Nothing?" I nod in reply. "Hm." She finally notices all of the stuffed animals on the ground, "What happened to these?" She picks a severed head up.

"Th-those?" I ask her, nervous. She nods and looks at me, her red eyes glowing in this darkness. "I, uhm..." I gulp and feel the tears starting to slide down my face. She looks at me and then hugs me, "I'm a mess." I say as I cry, "Everything I touch breaks, I can't keep _anything_ in one piece!" I'm crying in her arms and her dress, getting it all wet from my tears pouring out.

"It's okay, Flan..." She says in an effort to comfort me, "Just relax, you're not a mess, and if you are it is not your fault." She hugs me and is able to make me calm down a little bit. "Shh, it's okay." I can't stop crying but I try my best to control it. We just sit like this together, me in her arms, for a very long time.

Suddenly the door flies open, and we scream.

* * *

 **Well, there's that. Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Please please please favorite it and follow it ONLY IF you truly enjoyed it. If not then ignore that. But if you liked it and don't follow nor favorite it then that shows me nobody actually likes it... and I hope people do... anyway hope you enjoy and will try to get chapter 3 out within the next week or so. No promises!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi welcome to the third chapter of: Trapped. Keep in mind this chapter I did some things that aren't in the lore (at least I don't think) like (mini spoiler alert) Flandre firing a firebolt. I hope this is okay since I will be adding more twists in later chapters!**

 **Also apologies for taking such a long time to come out with this chapter, but this week has been busying because of a mortal kombat tournament I had to partake in as well as guests being over for multiple days. No time at all to work on this. I tried my best though, hope you like it!**

* * *

The door flies open, my sister and I both scream at who we see walk through. It's Sakuya Izayoi, the head maid. She does not look happy at all, in fact she looks a little crazy. Her eyes are beaming Red, more than I remember them being. I see her facial expression, menacing which even I know she isn't known for. Something isn't right, here. "Well, aren't you two cute together!" She says, seemingly mocking us, "I'm glad to have re-united you and your sister!" She laughs. Me and sister are hugging each other against the back wall as Sakuya starts walking towards us slowly and steadily.

"This won't hurt at all, don't worry!" She makes it to sister and grabs her by the left arm, picking her up. No! Not my sister, the one person that has ever talked to me in so many years. The one person who loves me and really cares for me. No... it can't be. At this point I'm feeling so many thoughts run through my mind, and I can't help but laugh. I feel this uncontrollable laughter just need to force it's way out. I can't stop it either, I feel lightheaded. Sakuya just looks at me with a strange expression.

I keep on laughing and stand up slowly, finally after a little bit I am able to stop it. "Do you really want to take sister and leave me?" I say with a strangely deeper voice, she just nods with the smile wiped away from her face and replaced with a more serious expression. My smile grows as I look at them, "Oh really?" I quickly reach my hand down to the ground and pick up my wand, which I call Lævateinn, I always keep it on this side of the room. Pointing it towards Sakuya I fire a quick Firebolt at her. She tries to dodge it cleanly but it sizzles on her arm, burning it. She drops Remilia while she makes the move to the side. "I like to play with my toys, this is fun!" I say, having a good time.

Sakuya just charges towards me with a silver knife in her hand. She is way too quick for me to dodge in time so she stabs my arm and jumps back. I look at the damage and see blood exiting the newly formed wound. "Don't try to talk like you own me!" She says, seemingly very mad I called her a 'toy'. She looks even more angry with those glowing red eyes staring me down. She stands there in a typical blue maiden's outfit, eyeing me down.

Sister tries to quickly run to my side but Sakuya immediately makes it to her in a very short time and stands directly in front of her, blocking her path. I remember this maid was a special one. She could play with time and space. Such as slowing time, or stopping it all together. She must've used that to her advantage. "Where do you think you're going?" She asks sister. She just shrugs, trying to run past but Sakuya is able to kick her feet and trip her. "No, you are coming with me!" Suddenly I feel the pain on my arm hurt even more, that was silver that I was stabbed with. Silver hurts painfully for vampires when they come in contact with it. As I hold my arm I see Sakuya grab my sister and run for the door. I see her reaching for the stopwatch in her back pocket, the one she uses to stop time. I run for her and cast another firebolt in that area which sizzles her hand and makes her drop the stopwatch towards me. She wouldn't think about leaving it here!

"I'm so very sorry." I say, mockingly, "But I think me and my sister should stay together." I charge for the stopwatch and watch as Sakuya drops sister and does the same. I manage to get there a bit quicker and pick it up, but immediately get shoved to the ground, my wand flies out of my hand and stops a little ways to the left of me. Sakuya keeps me pinned while holding a blade directly above me, another silver knife. No! I can't even begin to imagine the pain that will cause me.

"I will start my fun by carving a really big smile into your face." She says, very strangely. No, this can't be the real Sakuya. Something must have happened! "Then I will stab you repeatedly all over your body so the burning will never go away, even _if_ you live." She slowly starts to bring the knife towards my face. As it gets closer and closer I dread what's to come, so I close my eyes and brace myself, since she's pinned me down I can't move.

But I don't feel anything.

I open my eyes after a little bit and notice there is not a knife above me, in fact there is nothing above me other than the basement ceiling. I look around and notice Sakuya is pinned down by sister. "Don't you ever touch Flan again!" she says, angrily. But Sakuya only laughs in response. Despite being pinned, her arms are somewhat free, and she is able to grab her knife and stab my sister directly in the stomach! She moans in pain and falls back, allowing Sakuya to get up and grab her.

"Sister!" I scream in agony. I feel hurt inside. Vampires are very weak to silver _anything_. Sister was just stabbed by a silver knife in the stomach. That could react badly and kill her. This pain hurts me all too much, emotionally and physically. Despite my condition I jump for my wand and fire a Firebolt at Sakuya. This forces her to drop sister and jump to the side. But she falls on her face. This could buy me time! I run over to sister.

I take a look at my sister and notice she has a stream of fresh blood flowing down her dress that doesn't show any signs of stopping. Sister looks at me, "D-don't worry, Flan." she says. I just look at her shockingly, "I will be fine." I don't believe that. How can she be fine when she was stabbed with a silver knife that is making her bleed uncontrollably. Her entire stomach area seems to be covered in blood, over the dress and underneath. I can't watch my sister suffer, it hurts me even more!

Suddenly I forget we weren't alone. I turn towards Sakuya, but she's already up and kicks me to the side hard. I hit my head on the rough wall, it hurts so bad I need to take a little bit of time to recover, when I do I finally stand up and notice something strange. Sakuya isn't here anymore.

And neither is my sister.

* * *

 **I'll be honest this is probably the worst chapter so far. But it was sort of rushed due to lack of time to work. But that's me criticizing my own work, let's leave that up to you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for this being very overdue because this whole week has been something crazy because it was my birthday and then after that people spent a night and so on and it wasn't done or I would have gotten this out a couple of days earlier. But here you go! Chapter 4.**

* * *

I'm alone in the darkness that surrounds the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Alone once more. I thought that me and my sister would have stayed here together, or at least stayed together in general. But Sakuya, the head maid, took her away so quickly after putting her in here.

Why?

Couldn't I keep the one form of happiness that I would ever have? The one form of happiness that I ever wanted? Apparently not, because she's gone. I can't even bear to think about what they could possibly be doing to her. This pain hurts more than I've ever been hurt before. Physically or emotionally. I sit in the corner burying my face into my knees. Why did this have to happen so quickly? Why?! I get so angry I take my wand and aim it at the door uncontrollably. I shoot a firebolt at it and burn a hole cleanly through.

I had forgotten that, since sister is not imprisoning me here, I can break out now. i have no reason to stay

Maybe I can find a way to see sister, and understand what they're doing to her. I shoot a couple of more times at the door until there is a hole big enough for me to fit through. It's going to be the first time I step foot outside of this room, this terrifying basement. My only thoughts are what await me beyond these walls.

I walk in front of the door and stick my head through it. I look both ways thankfully seeing no other signs of life. I quickly notice the floor is a nice polished wood, and the walls are clean tiles. The ceiling is simply concrete but it's not as rough as the ceiling in my room. It's very dark so I must be careful as I don't want to be spotted.

I'm barely able to squeeze myself through the hole in the door but I manage to do it! I fall on my face though, definitely not apart of the plan. I quickly get to my feet and notice the air is cold and a lot cleaner than my room. I don't feel stuffy, I can finally breathe properly!

I'm having a grand time enjoying the littlest things of the hallway directly outside my room when I suddenly remember something important. My sister is in trouble, and I have to see what I can do. I choose to go towards the left and slowly creep my way along the side hugging the wall.

It's a little too cold and I'm not quite used to this, but I shrug that feeling off and keep pushing forward in the darkness. Eventually I come across the first glimpse of light, on a down angle. Then I see it, stairs! I get so excited and make a run for it directly up this windy staircase. At the top is a slightly opened wooden door, which is what shone that light earlier.

I am about to open it unconsciously but that's when I realize something crucial. Who is on the other side of this door? Someone who will see me? Someone who will take me back to that room, and afterwards replace that door to something stronger? I'm not going back! I start to tear up and feel myself about to cry uncontrollably. This should feel like routine, I cry all the time. But this time feels different, I'm crying for a completely different reason. I don't want to be contained _again_ , it hurt me for so long! It destroyed me! I will get my revenge on Sakuya, and all the maids that were in on this too! I start to giggle a bit but I immediately control it and stop it. I need to be focused I can't be thinking of other stuff right now! I have to open this door.

I slowly creak the door open and find out this is just another hallway, only this time a silky red carpet runs along the floor. The walls look very polished and the ceiling looks a lot more smoother than anything I've seen. This is amazing! I creep around the corner and take a look down the hallway on the left. No sign of anyone, I look to the right and still nothing. I walk into the hallway and run down the right side wondering where they could be keeping sister. As I keep moving along I try to avoid being seen by people in any of the rooms, some being opened and some being closed. Surprisingly there doesn't seem to be anybody in _any_ of them. At least in the ones I can see into. Suddenly this one single hallway ends, and spreads into left and right again, in 90 degree angles from this current hallway.

This is a hard choice, since I don't know where I am going at all, so I just instinctively choose left and keep moving on. This mansion seems bigger than anything I've ever known could exist. Then again I _was_ kept in a basement for the last 400 years, so that's understandable. It's also very pretty and I can't help but feel everything around me very softly. Like these golden statues of people I've never seen before. So shiny and so pretty it's amazing!

Eventually I come across some tiny staircase down and a giant double door. It looks mysterious and I can sense some sort of magic emitting through the door. This is getting suspicious so I slowly and quietly creak open the door. Who knows if sister could be here. As I finally get it open, the sight I see is incredible! It's full of different shades of purple. Giant shelves of books tower over me, and I feel amazing here. I walk further inside.

I keep looking all around me stunned by the colors in here, all beautiful! I'm so invested by this view that if it weren't for me taking a quick breath I wouldn't have heard the voices.

"What should we do with her?" One voice says, seemingly nervous.

"I don't care, just make it painful!" Another one says, and they both sound familiar. I also hear a familiar whimper which seems to be the person that they are talking about. I decide to creep along and peak around the corner of one rack of books. I immediately stop as soon as I see who is there. Patchouli Knowledge, the mansion librarian.

And Sakuya.

And Sister.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews on this chapter if you did like it. Sorry if it's not as good as it could have been! But I thought it came out nicely :) Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry again for a bit of a long time before I posted another chapter, but I don't think I can really get these out any quicker. It's hard to write about this but it's also something I want to write about at the same time, so I'm trying my best! You might have to deal with long times before a chapter is released, but I hope it's worth it. I feel my work is inconsistent, like one chapter may suck but the next is really good. This chapter is okay but I feel I may have rushed a few things. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I peak around the corner of a very tall book shelf and see three faces that I hoped I wouldn't have. Patchouli, my sister, and Sakuya. Both Patchy and Sakuya are looking down on my tied up sister. Why are they doing this all so sudden, and what will they continue to do? I really don't want anything to happen to sister...

Even though I felt my sister hasn't cared about me for over four hundred years, I still think that the love I felt when she _was_ with me down there was tremendous. I felt needed and cared for, and it's led me to believe that despite her locking me up, she wouldn't have kept food or comfort from me. The maids are to blame! The maids must die! I start giggling uncontrollably again and I can't stop myself.

The three girls hear me.

"What the...?" Sakuya wonders, "How the hell is she let out?" Sakuya sees my and immediately charges at me leaving that question unanswered. While she runs in my direction I see Patchouli in the back looking at books that can help her cast spells. Those will be coming any minute. I have to play smart, and I have to think at any chance I get. All I see is Sakuya running aimlessly towards me so I'll wait and dodge at the right time!

Its a decently long run from where she once was and me so it gives me time to think. When she gets very close and is about to swipe at me I hold my wand tightly and summersalt under the knife towards the right. Clean dodge! As soon as I land I immediately turn and firebolt Sakuya. It hits her back and burns her. She falls and stumbles forward. I laugh at her for a tiny bit before getting hit by a plasma ball.

The impact sends me flying and I hit a book shelf, it starts to fall so I quickly jump out of the way and it crashes down. I'm pretty sure the whole mansion heard that, it was loud!

"Flandre." Patchouli starts, "Why don't you go back into the basement where you belong?" She starts to slowly walk up to me.

Where I belong? Why do I belong in that hell hole? Is _that_ what I'm really worth? It hurts so much to think like this I start to cry again. "No!" I shout, sobbing, "I don't belong there! I never did! I was put in there for protection, not as someone to be tortured!" I can't control myself at this point and shoot a big beam towards Patchouli which she dodges but it goes through a couple more bookshelves that are behind her.

What was that?

I don't remember harnessing such power! I've never done that... I don't think? My mind is still fuzzy because all I've ever known is that basement room. Escaping it was probably the best thing I've ever done! Even Patchouli gives me a strange look like she didn't even know I could do such a thing.

"What did you just do?" She asks me, concerningly. I shake my head, "Come on! You have to know something!" I just shrug, I really didn't but what does she care? She wants to pull any information out of me. That's when I notice something strange, her eyes. They're scarlet red! If there's one thing I remember about Patchouli, her eyes were _never_ red. Something is going wrong here and I must find that out. But first to save my sister!

I decide to try and seize Patchouli since Sakuya is already down. She won't be a threat for a little bit. I should take out the range so I don't have an outside source to deal with when I do fight Sakuya. I smile and charge for Patchouli wielding my wand like a sword.

I hold out my wand and keep charging, I seem to be going too fast because Patchy can't dodge it and I stab her, my wand _was_ sharp enough. After making sure it was in deeply I take my wand out of her and find it covered in a red sticky substance, blood! I immediately lick my wand and taste it, it tastes so good! I keep licking the blood off the wand like it's the last thing I'll ever have. It might as well be, I have no idea what's going to happen next.

Suddenly while I'm enjoying the succulent sweet liquid I get tackled from behind. Sakuya has my arms and legs pinned down as she sits on top of me. I can't move because she is too strong, and I have no idea how I shot the beam of energy before, but that could really help me out right now! "What are you going to do to sister?!" I ask, furiously while kicking around trying to break free.

"Like I would tell you!" She says, angrily. It seems she's had enough so she takes a knife and stabs me straight in the arm. It goes cleanly through and out the other side! The pain is so excruciating I nearly black out. My sight is black and blurred on the edges, it hurts too badly. The worst part: She is keeping the knife inside my arm! I scream viciously, kicking and doing everything I can to escape her grasp, "Stop moving!" She yells at me, and slaps me so hard I smack the other side of my head against the floor. She keeps me pinned, deciding to take out another knife. She immediately stabs the other hand the same exact way.

Everything finally goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi sorry for the delayed posting. Between drawing and school I hardly have time to write. I'm not ever abandoning this project so don't think that. I expect to finish this. I hope you people enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

I don't know how long I've been out, but I awake to find myself locked inside of some sort of cage. The bars have a sleek shiny metal finish, and they seem to tower over me. I'm small though, so that isn't saying much. I look around beyond the cage and notice a dark room that glows a damp shade of purple. I can't see clearly so I start to get a little scared and walk backwards, I then stumble across a sleeping sister. I sigh, relieved, I'm re-united with my sister once more.

When I'm around sister I feel cared for, I feel loved. I don't just feel like I'm some useless play toy. I'm actually something valuable to her, curse these maids for ruining her image of me and ruining me in general! I will kill every single one of them, they will _all_ go boom! I will make sure their blood is spilled everywhere, they do not deserve to live! I start to tear up when I wonder something important: What have I missed these four hundred years of containment? I don't know what I _could_ have spent my life doing other than crying every single day. I feel left out, and I feel lonely.

 _CRASH!_

What the? I hear a painfully loud noise and I have no idea where it came from. It sounded like glass, and I slowly start to freak out as I here the footsteps getting close. Who could that be, and what could they want from me? The footsteps keep getting closer until they stop at what seemed to be directly behind the large double doors in front of me. My heartbeat quickens as I await the the doors to open and reveal that person. Finally, the doorknob turns and the doors open slowly.

It's someone I am not quite familiar with. A devil with two sets of bat wings, one set on her cranial and the other normally behind her back. I find this quite strange, but still don't let my guard down. I wonder what she's doing here? I see her keep walking slowly and up the steps towards our cage. I walk back slowly till I touch the wall and anxiety sets in once more. What if she's evil like the rest? I don't want anything to happen to me or my sister! She finally makes it directly in front of the cage and stops, her hair is nearly blocking her entire face. She just stays there saying nothing. "Uh, h-hello?" I ask, nervously. No answer, but she looks behind her, to her left, and to her right. Seeming fortunate to find nobody and sighs.

"Okay, listen to me good." She says, "Sakuya, and Patchouli, aren't themselves." Well I could clearly see that, they tried to kill me. They never did that before. "Sakuya seems to be the first to be 'taken'. She's been acting strange for the last few years, and we don't have a single clue as to why." This is starting to make a little bit more sense now, but what does she mean by 'taken'? That's the very question I ask. "Taken, simply put, means their souls are corrupted. To be more precise, not there. Your soul is something that makes who you are, and is your very life essence. Without a soul you're evil and don't have any feeling at all. Your friends become your enemies and your enemies stay enemies. Only people you like are others without souls." Now I understand, and without this soul they want to kill those with souls. They want to attack us. "But what I don't understand, is how others are losing their souls as well. Patchouli was fine a couple of days ago. But since then, with each passing day, she becomes increasingly more evil." I'm starting to get scared, I don't want to lose my soul and become someone I am not! I don't want my sister like that either, or we may try to kill each other. My sister, who has been awake and sitting right beside me the entire time, sighs.

"How do we stop such a thing" She asks, standing up, "I don't want to lose this time." She grins. The lady just sighs.

"That's a question I'm still trying to answer. I don't know anything about them, they are mysteries to me." The lady replies, "But I'm still looking more deeply into them. Right now they don't know I exist, so let's try to keep it this way." She takes a shiny silver key out and unlocks the door, "There! Meet me at the throne room!" She immediately runs off, too fast for us to catch her. I look at sister curiously.

"Follow me." She says, and I do.

We're a couple minutes into the halls when we finally encounter other life. It seems to be some fairy maids guarding something. If we don't move passed them we won't be able to even _get_ to the throne room! Remilia looks at me and I look back, she just nods. I know what to do. I take my wand out and quickly peer around the corner, I cast a Flame Bolt as soon as I can and it lands directly between the two maids causing a short burst of fire that is enough to make them burn and die very quickly. It is silent, but deadly. Very quickly the fire goes out and we keep advancing through.

I'm already lost in this maze, in this world. At least, that's what it is to me. A new world that I barely knew existed. I think to myself, this is what it feels like not to be constrained by walls. To be able to run around wide open spaces. To be free.

I can't knock the smile off my face. It's just glued there, and I keep thinking of the endless possibilities before feeling an immediate sharp pain on the side of my cheek, which had enough force to make me turn. I turn back and look up to see my sister staring at me, her hand open but raised. She had slapped me, I must not have been paying attention. "Stay focused!" She says in a seemingly angry tone. I just nod slowly and we keep moving.

We finally make it to another pair of giant double doors. It seems this whole mansion is full of them! Remilia carefully pushes slowly, and peeks in as soon as she gets the chance. I follow, uneasily. The first thing we see is that lady sitting atop a well cushioned red chair, with a golden outline. Behind her is a giant circular window peering into the night, it seems tinted purple, so that's what color the room is from the bright moonlight.

"Well." The lady says, as she stands up and begins to walk down the long staircase to that comfortable-looking chair, "I knew you people would come." She smiles softly, "Perhaps I should introduce myself to you, Flandre." Wow, I wonder how she knows my name? "My name is Koakuma, and I'm the librarians assistant. The librarian is Patchouli, but sadly she is taken for now. The first step to resolve any of this would be forming a group that can look out for each other.

That sounds interesting, we can all be friends. Maybe I'd meet people who would actually like to talk to me! I would enjoy this very much, but I'm also sort of scared. Nervous about meeting someone else for the first time. I don't know if I could do it. Just then, Koakuma looks at us.

You two are our leaders.

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed this! I didn't know how to end this chapter so sorry! Hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading and look forward to chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update: So this is a bit late to write this but... oh well. So for those wondering "what about Flan's insanity?" well I have hinted towards it... and you will see it in full fledged action... very... soon... (not in this chapter). Also please leave reviews I need to know how to improve. I know there are people who _don't_ like this fanfiction, so if not tell me how to improve it please! Thanks. Enjoy!**

* * *

We are the leaders of this? I don't know how to lead anything! But that's when I realize, my sister does. She's been the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion for hundreds of years, that much I do remember. She can help me find people, and perhaps help me meet new friends. I'd like that...

"The two people I'd like you to recruit first, are Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame." She tells us. Those names sound very familiar, but I cannot remember who they are. Marisa sounds a lot more familiar but still, I cannot remember. My memory has been very selective because of that basement, it chooses what it wants to remember on its own. "The reason we need them is because they've helped with a lot of incidents in the past, so I'm almost certain they can help with this." She smiles. "I'm sure you know where they are, right Remi?" My sister nods, Koakuma nods back and my sister leaves. I run to catch up to her.

"Where are we going?" I ask, not like this information will be of any use to me anyway.

"The Hakurei Shrine, I am almost certain Reimu is in there." Sister replies, "And maybe, we'll catch Marisa there as well." That seems smart. For once I'm able to relax properly. Sister leads me to what seems to be a secret passageway out of the mansion. It's through one of the abandoned kitchens they have. It looks like it's abandoned anyway, everything is wooden, it's all dark and some cabinets are even destroyed with holes. It's definitely out of the ordinary.

The entrance to this passage is through one of the cabinets. We are fairly small so we manage to fit through the small cabinet door, but once we get through it opens up like we're in a new hallway, a rigid run down hallway that doesn't look pretty in the slightest. Nonetheless, it can keep us safer from evil Sakuya and Patchouli. We start to walk along this dark hallway, the floorboards creaking with every step.

"What is this place?" I ask, curiously. It definitely gives me a creepy vibe. As we walk some more I see a few dead corpses on the ground. This makes me feel more at ease.

"It was an old part of the mansion, before we renovated the hallways and paths. This has been sealed off for a while now." She tells me. I find it pretty neat that there are these secret passages throughout the mansion.

After what seems like an eternity of walking, we finally see the hallway end in a room with a light shining through its only window. We run for it, the floorboards creaking loudly with every step. Once inside, we stop and take a short rest, I hope nobody heard us run that. "So what now?" I ask my sister.

"We have to exit through the window." She says, I look up at it and notice that it's pretty high. Just when I'm ready to start flying for it, I hear creaking of floorboards behind us, moving _slowly_.

"Do y-" I start.

"Shhh" She says, "C'mere." She beckons me over to the side of the wall, right next to the doorway. We both just sit there, waiting as the sounds of floorboard creaking gets closer and closer. I'm starting to get a bit scared, more for my sister than me. The board sounds keep creaking until they stop, directly outside the doorway. There is no door, it's just an opening, but it's so dark I can't seem to make out the figure. Then she steps in and the light of the window shines directly onto her. We both scream and so does she. "Meiling?! What are you doing here?!" My sister gasps.

She screams and gets nervous, "Uhm, well. I noticed that Sakuya and Patchouli were changing when they nearly killed me. Patchy actually tried to bite my flesh off." She shows us a red bite mark. "But she didn't pierce." My sister actually starts laughing at that, Meiling gets embarrassed and stats blushing, "And what are you doing here...? Especially her!" She points to me. That actually insults me...

"Long story short. Sakuya." Is all she responds with, Meiling nods at that.

"So what were you girls planning to do?" Meiling asks. I must admit, Meiling does look beautiful in the shining light. Her red Scarlet-colored hair flowing down and blue dazzling eyes. A fantastic green Baret and dress. It's definitely amazing. But I must have been caught staring because my sister snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Well we need to recruit people to find out more about this virus, and put an end to it." She says.

"Count me in!" Meiling says with pride, her eyes light up. I think she really wants to be apart of this, and she makes it seem like she wants nothing more. I just sigh, this is going to take a lot of work, but maybe I'll be accepted by everyone again. That is what I really want, to be accepted into society as a person and not a thing. I don't want to think back to what happened previously but I can't stop myself. All the pain that's been caused to me, the torture that I've felt. All because of those maids, I swear I will kill them all...

I think they notice me smiling strangely, "Um, what's wrong with her?" Meiling asks sister, she just shrugs.

"Unsure what's wrong with her right now." She says, I don't find it nice that they're talking about me when I'm _right here._ I fake cough and they immediately start apologizing about that, like they even mean it.

"So what now?" I ask, curiously. They just shrug, as if they're as lost as me, "Why don't we continue on our way to recruit those two people we said we would?" Their names escape me. Sister nods and she flies out the window immediately, Meiling jumps out the window quickly, and I fly out right behind her, with a smile on my face.

Maybe today will be a good day... for once.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is very... interesting. I loved writing it, and I hope you love reading it! If you wanted insane Flandre... I think I portrayed that decently well. Leave me a review or a PM on how to improve my writing etc etc I need more! Thank you and enjoy :)**

* * *

We end up out the back side of our very tall mansion. I look behind me and see it's very beautiful shape, properly refined edges, and amazing light red color. Even all the windows are tinted a perfect red. But what I don't understand is that it seems a lot smaller from the outside than it really is, I wonder why?

I get my arm grabbed and tugged as my sister pulls me away from our home, "Don't get distracted, Flan!" She says, rudely. I was only admiring what I've never seen before! She drags me for a very long time along this route before we finally stop. This isn't the Hakurei Shrine, at least it doesn't look like one. We're only on a simple path, but that's when I look forward and notice the figure.

She wears a black dress that covers most of her legs. She has a strange looking face with a blood splatter around her mouth, and finally, she has bright scarlet eyes! Could she be a goner? I'm unsure about that. "Rumia!" Sister shouts, revealing her name, "Get out of our way..." Remilia is sounding somewhat angry, but despite that Rumia does not move at all. "I said... get out of the way!" Sister is sounding a lot more angrier this time.

"No" Rumia responds before charging straight for Sister so quickly that she cannot react and becomes pinned to the ground. That's when I remember Rumia's mouth, it had a blood splatter. Is she going to eat my sister?! No, she can't! How could she? Suddenly Rumia opens her mouth wide, revealing sharp teeth. _Very_ sharp teeth. I can't think straight, so all I do is shoot a firebolt at Rumia and jump directly on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She can't move, and I'm over her. I take my wand and jab the sharper end directly into her eye, making sure it's in good. I hear her screams of agony, and laugh delightfully because of them. I take the wand out and jab it in the same eye again. I can't stop myself, nor do I want to! I stab her eye another five times, and that's when I don't hear her screams anymore, just silence.

I finally try to pull my wand fully out but notice its still stuck through her eye, and her eye is attached to something on the inside of her head. I pull harshly and detach that connection, as I watch her cranium fill with blood and pour out around her. I can't stop myself from laughing.

"Flan!" I hear faintly, "Flan!" I don't know what's going on, but I notice I'm being called by my own sister. "Flan, are you okay?" She asks, I nod slowly. I think I'm fine, but I've been wrong before. I notice the body in front of me, completely covered in dark red blood, everywhere. I also look at my hands, covered with the same color of blood. I feel good about this for some reason, I _enjoyed_ killing her, however brutal it was. Remilia, however, thinks otherwise. "You shouldn't have killed her like that." She says, and that makes me question her. "Because that was just strange, the way you killed her! I've never seen that before, nor have I done it myself." I notice she has a shocked expression, and so does Meiling behind her. Although Meiling says nothing.

"But it was fun..." I say, sadly. Remilia just looks at me with a strange expression and questions that, "I had fun destroying her, in a terrible way. I loved making sure she was covered in her own blood. I loved making sure she suffered!" I start laughing again, but I get slapped by my sister.

"No!" she says, "Don't say that, and don't try to kill people out of nowhere." I just nod, but I don't think I really agree.

We continue walking along the path

We finally come across this strange little house, and an interesting property of a garden. We enter the front gate to the beautiful array of flowers and notice a lady in a red and white dress appears out of nowhere. She has beautiful flowing hair, and simple black eyes. "What do _you_ want?" Reimu asks my sister, "The next festival was supposed to be in a month from now."

"Hello." My sister says politely, "I do understand that, but something urgent has come up and I am asking for your help." Reimu just sighs and looks down.

"An incident?"

"Yes, but I fear that this incident is the worst one yet." My sister looks Reimu directly in the eyes, "People are _changing._ By changing, they're turning into soulless empty bodies. They are also evil and stronger than normal. Our own Sakuya Izayoi is already turned, and Patchouli Knowledge is turning into one." Reimu's expressions shows her shock and the fact that she is very surprised, all the while Meiling is keeping silent.

"How is this possible?" She asks, "Who else did you see..." she pauses, "...turned?"

"Just Rumia, which Flandre here... _executed._ " She pauses as well, which makes me feel uncomfortable. Reimu doesn't seem as surprised to find me outside of my cell, but she also may not know who I am.

"Alright, well I'm in, to help you at whatever cost of restoring the peace in Gensokyo. It seems to be the early stages of the incident, since chaos hasn't stirred up as of yet." Reimu agrees, which is easing me a small amount. Any amount is good enough for me, though.

"We also need your friend, Marisa Kirisame. Where is she right now?"

"Marisa? She left to Alice's house in the Forest of Magic. Perhaps to bug her some more." Reimu responds, but I see my Sister's reactions towards that.

"I don't think that was a good idea! We must leave at once, what if Alice is changed as well?" My sister says, she already turns and heads for this place. Reimu and me follow right behind.

"I sure hope she's alright." Reimu says. "I really don't want to see her gone, from me."

"She'll be fine." Sister responds.

We can only hope at this point.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, if you've been reading since Chapter 1 thanks a lot for sticking around and supporting me. If you aren't, I suggest reading from Chapter 1 onwards so you at least understand what is happening! I think this was the best chapter I've written so far. Like I said Chapter updates might be slow so... have patience! Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm finally finished with chapter nine! Definitely a lot more work went into this one. I'm sure I captured Flandre's loneliness and insanity... interestingly in this chapter. I am very happy with it, and hope you will be too. Also an update: Chapters might be a bit slower starting now since I'm definitely taking more time to work on them... anyway enjoy!**

* * *

We've been running for a good while when I notice a big forest entrance, I start to feel nervous as we get closer towards it. Sister, on the other hand, doesn't seem concerned at all, though, so I must proceed forwards. Currently it's me, sister, Meiling, and Reimu. We are just trying to find this person Alice, since she may have been turned, and if so we have to save Marisa. I _will_ kill Alice if necessary, I don't care what my sister says!

The forest looks strange and creepy as I hear birds chirping theoughout. A grey mist blankets the entire forest, and I'm wondering how "safe" we really are here. Suddenly I see a spark shoot towards us, and I jump out of the way dodging it. It explodes when it contacts the ground, luckily nobody was hurt. I get up slowly and look around, trying to spot the source of the spark.

As I keep looking I see another spark fly directly at me, but I jump too late and it grazes my arm, then explodes directly behind me. The pain hurts drastically and I scream. Everyone runs over to me to see if I'm okay, but I shone them off. "Get away!" I yell, "In the trees, look for it." I'm able to stand fine but my arm has blood trickling down it, a sure sign that I'm injured.

I keep looking around and notice a small sparkling light flying from tree to tree, I decide to try something. I grab my wand with my good hand and wait, eying the little light. It keeps jumping back and forth, eventually landing on the tree next to me. I firebolt the tree and it collapses sending the light with it. Dodging it I notice everyone else does the same.

As the smoke clears I can finally see the light more clearly, it's a fairy! It has bright green wings that glow, and it grips a small wand. "What the..." Meiling wonders, "Why?" I shrug and ask the same question, but it seems barely awake. Suddenly it's eyes shoot open and it raises it's wand towards us, so I do the same towards her.

"Why are you here?" She asks, a bit rudely. "Don't make me attack" this is concerning but I just see sister calmly walking towards her without a single fear, I wonder how she does that?

"We need to see a friend, Marisa Kirisame." She says, the fairy surprisingly let's her guard down, slowly though. I think she realizes she's outnumbered.

"Very well, but don't do anything you'll regret!" She says, and then immediately vanishes. This world is really something special. We continue walking until Reimu eventually stops us.

"Let me lead." She says, "I know where Alice's house is." We agree and simply follow her. She takes us through a strange path, and sometimes off the path onto another until we finally reach a nice and interesting house. It seems perfectly cleaned and tidied up. It must be Alice's. Reimu walks up to the front and knocks on the door. After waiting a bit, what seems to be a witch opens up.

"Hey, Reimu!" Marisa exclaims, but then she sees us, "What are these two doing here?" She doesn't seem happy to see us, what has sister done?

"Well, there has been something going on. Another incident, it has to do with souls being taken. Simply extracted from the body!" Marisa just stares at Reimu while she keeps going, "Can I see Alice?"

"Um, s-sure." Marisa says, unsteadily, "Wh-why?" Reimu just moves on through and so do we. I see someone that has to be Alice, she's surrounded by dolls, moving and doing their own things. It's kind of creepy. She looks at us with a soft smile on her face, but I notice her eyes. They're red! This isn't good at all. I nudge Reimu and point to Alice's eyes, she nods and moves back over to Marisa.

"Mari, I'm sorry to say." Reimu starts, "But Alice... is gone." Marisa lets out a small gasp, and questions Reimu. "Because Alice's eyes, they're red! Have you ever seen them like that before?" Marisa slowly shakes her head, "Exactly! We can't save her anymore. We don't know how." Alice suddenly moves to Reimu while she's talking and taps her shoulder. Reimu turns.

"Hello, Reimu." Alice says, politely, "What are you talking about?" Reimu jumps and shrugs.

"Um, n-nothing! Don't worry about that." Reimu doesn't know what to say, I'm so tempted to destroy Alice right now, but I have to control myself... at least this moment. Alice looks closely at Reimu, her red eyes glowing more viciously than ever.

"I don't believe you." Alice says, and suddenly all the doll's eyes start glowing red and come alive! "For those who don't know, I can control dolls, and I don't think you want to know what they can do to you. If you let me do what I have to do, then you won't feel a thing!"

"And what might that be?" Reimu asks.

"Well, I need to make sure you can cooperate with... a bigger power." Alice responds, "So I'm going to have to steal who you people are." She means take our souls... she can't do that! Surprisingly sister just looks very calm, Reimu is looking very serious but not scared, so is Meiling and even Marisa! Do I even fit in?

I can feel a twitch coming on, I can't let her live if she's going to spend her time trying to destroy us. She's a threat, a threat that must be eliminated! I eye her every move and keep a strong grip on lævatein. Reimu doesn't have a clue towards my intentions, and that's a good thing! I wait for a little bit and that's when Alice turns towards me, her chest wide open.

I throw my wand and it nails her directly in the center, Immediately dashing straight towards my target before she can move I push the wand deeply inside of her. Then I grab hold of the wand tightly I slice downwards until it exits between her legs, making her bottom flop two different ways and causing a ridiculously bloody mess. This is so much fun! I can even remember that I might've been singing a song I used to sing in the basement locked away:

 _Why are you running?_

 _You know you can't hide,_

 _Even with your cunning_

 _Your thoughts, they have lied._

 _Look into my eyes and you will see_

 _A fire and a vengeance that burns inside of me_

 _Can't you see the problems you have caused?_

 _Because of that your life, it has paused._

While I'm singing I notice a fairly sharp knife on one of the plates next to me, since they might have had dinner. I take one and pick up Alice holdingher against the wall I proceed to nail the knife through her skull into the wall. She just hangs there, lifeless, with blood raining from her pathetic weak corpse. I have won.

Suddenly I feel a bit dizzy and fall backwards, I don't know what's going on. I see sister ontop of me and everyone else shortly after. I can't see straight and when I try to sit up I fall back down again.

The world just keeps spinning as I hear: "Flan!" Shouted multiple times.

I don't know how long that went on until I finally blacked out.

* * *

 **I really did like this... tell me what you think! Please please please review it I need ALL the feedback I can get. If I'm getting worse at this, let me know why! If I'm a god, let me know that! If I'm at least improving please let me know that and tips to improve more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright everyone! I am terribly sorry this took way longer than I had expected. I've been busy working on my artistic skills (Drawing to be precise) and it took me a lot longer to fully get this out. Unsure if I can continue to release these quickly, but I will if more people truly want these... then I'll focus more. Also please review and even make suggestions, thanks. Enjoy this chapter now!**

* * *

Now that I think about it, I've been blacking out quite a lot lately. It's not unusual for me to go unconscious once in a while but recently it's been getting a bit strange. When I awake once more I find myself inside Alice's house, everyone seems to be gone though, it's just me. I look to the wall that I pinned Alice to, but she's not there. Although I do see a drying blood stain where Alice was. I feel very weak, and I have no clue why I passed out in the first place. When I try to stand my legs give in immediately and I fall right on my face, this is too hard for me. Where is everyone? I feel left out and alone. I feel sad and I want to cry. I try to, but tears do not come, why?

Suddenly I hear footsteps directly outside the door and I sit up, watching the doorknob turn slowly. I start to sweat as it opens, but that's when I see it's just sister. I sigh, relieved, but she rushes up to me and grabs my hand. "We have to leave, now!" she says, tugging me along quicker than I've ever been. I ask her many questions as to why we have to leave, but she keeps shrugging them off. I'm confused.

But as soon as we run out of the house, I see it. A lot of the townsfolk seem to have turned, and the rest of our little group is fending them off. This is a horrible sight to witness. I just got into this world I don't want to see it go so soon! I look into sister's eyes as she looks back at me and I start to cry, she does too. But Meiling immediately runs up to us just then, "Guys, I don't think this is a good time. We gotta leave, like right now!" She says, and books it straight for the forest along with Reimu and Marisa. Me and sister just look at each other before rushing to catch up. Just before I disappear into the woods I take a quick look back and watch everyone aimlessly walk around, the sight of which just sickens me! I turn around and dash to catch up once more.

We finally make it to the entrance of the forest, back from where we came. I am so relieved to see this that I can't even wipe the smile off of my face. The only thing that could make me happier is my wish to start collecting the heads of my fallen victims, but something tells me sister wouldn't like that. I chuckle thinking about the idea as we walk out. "So what do you make of all this?" Sister asks Reimu.

Reimu just shrugs, "Quite unsure. I think we have to get an idea of the enemies' strength first." She sighs, "It's the only step forward that I can think of right now." Marisa immediately jumps in front of her and walks backwards.

"I can't wait to kick butt!" She says, obnoxiously, "This is going to be the best incident ever!" She keeps walking backwards but trips over a rock and falls right down onto her back, we stand over her.

"Silly Marisa." Reimu remarks, and we keep walking. Marisa struggles to stand and catch up to us as we finally make it to Reimu's Shrine, where we can possibly discuss strategy. We make it inside but Reimu immediately freezes. "Don't Move." She says slowly but assertively, I freeze and look around. Can she sense something? What kind of powers does she have? I just wait in silence, and finally I hear footsteps.

Reimu raises her stick that she carries and something suddenly jumps at her, but she spins herself in place with her stick and seems to dodge the creature, tapping it's side in the process. Once it lands I can finally get a good look at it. It's a black cat with a red flaming aura swirling around it. Why a cat? Suddenly just after it lands I become blinded by a shining light which eventually goes away and a cat no longer stands there. It's now a person, who is unfamiliar to me.

She wears a nice black decorated dress with green frills. Her hair is a fire red color and is accompanied by two cat ears at the top. Her eyes are red, which is definitely a great concern to me. I nudge Reimu and point to her eyes, but Reimu shrugs it off and whispers to me, "They are normally like that."

"Well well, Reimu." She says, "Why don't you run along and give this place to us?"

"Orin, why would I do that?" She asks, seemingly nervous now. What is the history between these two?

"Well, as you know Gensokyo is infected by a wondrous disease!" She starts, "So we need a proper base of operations." She _was_ infected, and don't tell me she's seriously going to try to take over the shrine! "This place seems like it would do just fine!" I take one look at Reimu and can see the fury in her eyes. I can't stand around and do nothing other than kill people. I have to accomplish something for once. I start walking towards her and lock my eyes onto hers. Nobody is trying to stop me.

"Listen to me." I start, "You're not going to touch this place... at all!" I keep walking forward but she doesn't seem scared of me, I think I'm too little for any intimidation. I stop directly in front of her, "Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I jam this wand in through your mouth and outside anywhere else!" I say, I show her Lævateinn. She just laughs, seemingly testing me isn't she? I shoot a firebolt at her legs not hitting her, she immediately jumps up and screams a demonic scream. I just laugh. Meiling suddenly comes up behind me.

"Listen to her, Orin. You won't win with all of us here, so just leave!" She's actually backing me up, which makes me feel a little better about myself. I nod and show her the point of my wand.

"Hmph." She just crosses her arms, "You seem to be really content with keeping this shrine under your control." We all nod, "And it seems that I can't really do much about that." We nod again, "Oh alright already! I'll go, but this isn't the end I hope you know that!" She turns into her cat form and jumps out the window, running away. That actually went well, and I didn't have to kill someone. That bores me but I bet my sister is happy about that at least.

My sister runs up and hugs me making me jump, surprised. Why did she do that? "That was amazing!" she exclaims, I question her. "That whole thing, with you talking to Orin like that, it was truly amazing." I have a feelings she hasn't ever done something like that, which makes me giggle a bit. "What's so funny?" I just shrug and smile looking into her eyes.

Suddenly I can hear a sound and look out of the window. All I see is many people with red eyes

 _Heading straight towards us._

* * *

 **Unsure about how this turned out. I might not have many incidents with the "townsfolk" and focus more on the actual named characters of touhou. it was just an idea that fits here but I'm unsure I'll like it long term... anyway hope you enjoyed and I'll hope to get the next chapter out by the end of next week the latest. If you also am liking this fic then shoot me a PM or write a review stating your thoughts. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is my next chapter! I keep getting busier now with art and other personal projects, but here it is! Enjoy :)**

* * *

The group of soul-ridden corpses inch their way towards us, seemingly very slow. It gives us enough time to run out the back of the shrine and as far as we can away from the pack. But I was told we shouldn't keep running opposite of them because we could enter the outside world, and that we aren't welcome there. I'm now starting to get curious of this "outside world" but that can wait, right now we need to get safe. There's no way we can fight off all of that death.

We finally stop after a good twenty minutes of running, and I need to stop to catch my breath. I'm not used to running at all, since I was locked in a single area for my entire life. You don't get to do much running like that. "Shush" Reimu says, watching the area with keen eyes. I watch around us but see or hear nothing, what could this be?

The air is crisp and cool in the night time, and the trees around us sway in the breeze steadily. It feels nice, but I'm mad that I've been kept from this for such a long time. Even if my sister kept me down there for my own good, it still kept me from stuff like this and other possibly nice things. It still hurt me, even if the maids didn't... act like they did. I don't think I will ever get over that basement-dwelling experience. It hurt too much and I spent too long down there. I sigh and just keep looking until something jumps at Reimu, _this_ time pinning her to the ground. It looks like a human with... rabbit ears? Where are we?

The human... rabbit... whatever, has no weapon and is trying to... hurt or kill Reimu? That is actually amusing and I start to giggle a little bit. What's going on? Hearing them struggle keeps me giggling until it raises to a crazed laughter. "What are you two _doing_?" I ask, barely able to get the words out before laughing again. They just stop and look at me, blushing and embarrassed. Suddenly she bursts out on Reimu.

"I thought you were someone else you twat!" She slaps Reimu. The shrine maiden just looks at Reisen, seemingly shocked. She slaps her back, Meiling suddenly jumps in and yells at them to stop.

"Guys! What is wrong with you two?!" Meiling screams, and suddenly they all start yelling at one another. This is starting to bore me. I start to look around again and suddenly notice a giant building in the distance. I wonder what that is? I tug on sister's shirt and point towards that building, asking her about it.

"Hm, that's Eintei. It's a giant building where a lot of the 'moon rabbits' live." She answers, "I wouldn't go near it. They don't exactly... enjoy unknown presences." I just nod and sigh. Curiosity has been something that has hurt me a lot in the past, when I've been allowed to leave my prison down below. Only for one day every couple of decades though.

Suddenly I turn my attention back to Reimu, the Rabbit thing, and Meiling. They're still arguing. I've had enough at this point so I aim my wand and fire a firebolt directly in the center of all three of them. It hits directly where I wanted it to and they all fly in different directions. I don't know if I injured any of them but frankly, I don't care. "Guys, really? Stop arguing about nonsense and focus on things more important." The three of them rub their heads and get up.

"Flan's right." Reimu replies, "Reisen, are you aware of the incident that seems to be happening all across Gensokyo?" Reisen just looks at Reimu and shrugs.

"No, not at all. What's going on?" It seems I hurt her the most because she's keeping her hand pressed down on her head and looks at me in frustration.

"Alright, allow me to tell you." Reimu says, "People are starting to get their souls taken, to put it blatantly. People are starting to gain scarlet red eyes, and maybe even red hair. Don't go near anyone that may look... out of the ordinary to you. I think all enemies of each other should take this time to work together just to eliminate a common enemy. This could get even more out of hand and we could lose Gensokyo to this horrific disease." Reimu finishes explaining and as usual, the person she explains it to is shocked. The person in this case being Reisen.

"So basically were all screwed." We nod in response, "Great, just great! How do we go about solving an incident on this large of a scale?!" She starts pacing back and forth thinking, while Reimu is behind her trying to calm her down.

"Listen, guys!" I yell to get their attention, "We should all return to the mansion as a team, now that we have you gathered. We can start forming a plan, I sure hope that Devil can help us... I forget her name."

"Her name's Koakuma, and I think that would be a splendid idea." My sister says, she's been awfully quiet this whole time, it's kind of unsettling. "The only issue is that: Sakuya, Patchouli, and all the fairies and hobgoblins are taken by this disease." Sister just looks down, "Getting back in unseen with this big of a group can be quite the challenge." As I think about that I spark an idea.

"What if we send people one by one through the hidden passage that we left from. Until the group gets smaller, then they can make it to the throne room through the entrance. We should have one leader for each." I think my idea is good, and sister does seem to like it! That makes me happy.

"That will work, but I think you should lead the pack that goes through the mansion... maybe it'll teach you to find your way." Sister giggles a bit devilishly. I don't know how I feel about that but I won't object this, it's a challenge to beat! I nod towards her and she raises an eyebrow, stunned that I agreed.

"So do we start now?" I ask everyone, they all immediately nod towards me. "Okay, then let's do this." Remilia and Meiling start walking towards the mansion, I follow right behind and so does Reisen and Reimu behind me.

I'm just wondering what could await me in the mansion.

And if I'll meet my end sooner than I think.


	12. Urgent Notice

p style="text-align: center;"strongUrgent Notice?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSo I've noticed that it doesn't seem many people are noticing this fanfiction and as for me I may postpone this until a later date or if people actually want to see more. I had another idea for a fanfiction which I will probably start on and then I may continue this... if people truly want to see what will happen? I haven't really been liking the direction I was going with this so I may write a quality fanfiction... this was really just to practice my writing... but if you guys really did like this then let me know and I will 100% continue don't you worry. But maybe you'll like the new one better? Let's find out./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAlso I am aware I shouldn't be making this isn't a chapter on its own but I didn't feel it was right to just abandon it I had to let you guys know! Heh so yeah, catch you all later!/strong/p 


End file.
